No she's dead, this is her son
by ToBeHeard
Summary: Bad Title and summary. Kurt wakes up late, and finds Blaine in his room... Seriously take pity on me and read...PLEASE


A/N: ok, sorry about the lack of criminal minds stuff...my laptop broke, then i was on holiday to france, then i got chest infection, then my laptop broke again, then i was on holiday in brighton then it was my birthday and now here we are...wow, alot has happened...

A/N 2: also, this is my first Glee fic so be kind please.

* * *

Ring, Ring...The Hudson-Hummel house phone rang yet again.

"Finn get the phone!"

"He's out with Racheal."

"can't you get it Carol?"

"Burt! I'm getting dinner."

"Kurt get the phone!" Burt finally yelled as the half time show began on TV. Carol was slamming the roast beef into the oven as Kurt trudged slowly to the phone, groggily picking it up. Before even letting the person on the other end talk, Kurt promptly said, 'No, She's dead. This is her son' before slamming it down roughly.

"Who was it?" Burt asked waltzing into the hallway with a big bag of popcorn in his hand. For once Kurt didn't care about his fathers bad eating habits and tried to wave him off tiredly.

"Who was it?"Burt repeated.

Mumbling, Kurt responded, "Dunno, hung up."

"They hung up?"

"No I did...Teaches them, to wake me up early, I haven't even done my ritual yet!"

"Kurt, Sweetie...It's gone 2pm." Carol said passing past him.

"What!?" Kurt Shrieked before darting towards his room. He skidded on his floor as he tried to make a grab for his mobile phone...15 missed calls, 11 texts.

Where are you?- Blaine

Sitting here with 2 cold coffees..-Blaine

You ok?-Blaine

You better not be dead.-Blaine

The texts went on and on.

"Oh no..."Kurt groaned, running to the bathroom.

"Forget the ritual! C'mere and tell me why you missed out date!" a hurt voice said on the other side of the door. Kurt froze before swiftly slamming his door shut.

_~o~m~g~~awsome~line~break~o~m~g_

"Blaine?"Kurt asked still holding his bathroom door shut. The door handle jostled before Blaine answered,"Yes dummy."

Kurt slowly slid to the ground, his back slumped against the door.

"Kurt, I texted you. I called your mobile, and when i called your home phone i just got you saying she's dead...Kurt, i was worried...I still am. Come out. Please"

Kurts heart stopped. Was Blaine really the person he hung up on? He groggigly stood up, and opened the door.

"Kurt, What's wrong?"Blaine asked, _of course he isn't ok._

Kurt looked tired and just plain ill. He had his hair sticking up rather messy, black shadows circling his eyes, his normal porclein skin blotchy, with his normal rosy cheeks a flaming read, where on one...there was a pimple. Kurt caught blaine staring at the little red dot and darted back into the safety of his bathroom.

"OMG, i can't believe you saw me like this, and whats..." as Kurt touched the red spot he spun around and locked the door as fast as possible. What kurt didn't realise was that one very special blaine Anderson had crept into the room. When Kurt turned towards his mirror, blaine was there walking towards him.

"Kurt, it's only a spot." He encourages placing a hand on Kurts shoulders.

"Only a spot!"Kurt shrieked scandalised ,"I can't go out like this!". Kurt shrugged off blaines hand and reached for some cleansing products. As blaines hand fell off, he made ir run down Kurts spin and rest on his left hip. He brought his up his other hand and made a grab for Kurts, spinning him around so their chests where flush against one another.

"I think your hair looks adorable like that. And your skin makes me want to hug you close"

"What? Why?"

"Because it makes you look like you've been crying...Kurt tell me whats wrong."

"everything... I'm so tired, i have homework literally piling up, i'm so stressed and i really need a shower."

Lips quirking upwards, Blaine said chuckling, "Well why don't i hop in, and help you release that stress?"

_~o~m~g~~awsome~line~break~o~m~g_

"Have you seen Kurt?" Burt asked Carol as he helped her set the table.

"No,not since earlier. Have you seen Blaine, He said he wanted to talk to Kurt, and it's been an hour."

Nodding at Carol in a silent agreement, they crep downstairs into Kurts bedroom. Where are they? Mouthed Carol. At that, they heard Kurt give a shrill shriek from the bathroom,"BLAINE!" and several "Sorrys" from Blaine that didn't sound sorry at all.

Burt placed a hand on the handle and flung the now unlocked door open to see Blaine back in his casual attire (but with his shirt unbuttoned) messing with Kurts hair, who was constantly restyling it after. Kurt was dressed in just a silky blue bathrobe, which was slowly slipping open. Both boys whipped around, But it was Blaine who stumbled pulling on Kurts robe...Which fell open. Kurt was completely bare except for his boxers. On kurts collar bone, a bright red hickey was revealed.

"What's going on?" Burt shouted, although it was pretty obvious what was happening...with the shower still running and Blaines unruly curls soaking wet.

"Boys stay here!" Burt ordered as Carol whisked him away, winking at kurt.

"Phew that was close" Kurt said pulling at his robe. A tanned hand stopped him.

"What're you doing?"

"Dad said to stay here...not to stop." Blaine said laughing nervously.

"Well in that case...Lets continue."

* * *

Read and Review.

Pip Pip Cheerio...Yes i am british, and no, not everyone says that...and yes, i am just joking around.


End file.
